itsacruelworldsirfandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Stone
Calvin Stone is the last of the Pacific Gang to be introduced, as well as the weakest fighter due to his want to solve fights with words instead of fists. He's also the playboy of the group, constantly flirting with girls, including Vixen, and sleeping around. He even calls himself a man-whore without any shame. His lip mark is usually a pale yellow. Appearance Calvin is practically described as being just behind Leon in almost everything: he's the second tallest at 5'11 (Leon being 6'0), and second only to him in looks as well (being lean-fit and slender like Leon). He has light brown hair falls just above his shoulders with a slight, natural curl at the ends and dark brown eyes. He's mostly seen in a t-shirt, jeans, and run-down Converses, even when the gang is out clubbing. Personality Despite the belief that everyone in the Pacific Gang is just a group of misfit kids who don't know how to do anything other than torment others, Calvin doesn't like violence. Unlike the other members, who have accepted it as a part of their life, Calvin prefer to solve things with his looks instead of his fist, though he's not above fighting if necessary. For instance, when Cassadee was poking at Vixen, instead of hitting her like Cassadee expected, Calvin kissed her. Because of this, he's shown to be popular with women. The other members are always making jabs at how much he sleeps around, and there was even an instance when Calvin was MIA because he had spend the night with a girl. He's also one of the most carefree members of the group. He makes jokes at the worst times, earning a smack or hit from someone (usually Vixen or Nikki), and tends to relax when he should be freaking out. Despite this, Calvin cares deeply about his friends, especially Vixen, and, like the other members, will do what's necessary to make sure they're safe. Personality Type Calvin's personality type is ENFJ, also known as the "Giver" or the "Protagonist." Givers have outstanding people skills, so they're usually pretty popular, as well as passionate and full of charisma. They're focused more on the things going around them than on the things going on within in them, with a real sensitivity to how those around them feel. They hate being alone, so they're ones to have multiple partners. Givers also see everything from the humanistic angle, disliking impersonal analysises, so they tend to be very effective at managing others' issues. History When Calvin was a sophomore in high school, his parents died in an accident. His sister, Janet, wanting to keep Calvin out of the foster system, dropped out of college and got a job to raise him. During this time, Calvin went through a phase where he didn't care about anything, including himself. With the help of his older sister, though, Calvin managed to come out of the slump. Now, he and his sister are very close. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler Calvin is constantly flirting with Vixen, much to her chagrin. He tends to get too "handsy," resulting in her elbowing him or batting him away. Calvin does care about her, though. He's one of the few people who know of Vixen's relapse, lecturing her for not telling him things were getting bad, and making her agree to stay with him when her family inevitably leaves again. It's hinted by Nikki that Calvin feels more for Vixen than just friendship, though Nikki also states that Vixen doesn't share these feelings, thinking of Calvin as a brother. Category:Pacific Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pacific University Students